Ghostly Bride's Obession
by raysweetie
Summary: A ghostly Brides wants to married Ray .
1. Default Chapter

Title : Ghostly Bride's Obsession 1/  
  
Authors: Susie and Irene   
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Disclaimer : Do not own the Real Ghostbusters.  
  
Comments: Yes please  
  
Copyright 2003  
  
It was early morning when the Ghostbusters awoke . They heard stranges noises coming from downstairs. . Winston sat up in his bed ."Did you heard that."  
  
"Yeah replied Ray. Sounds like it's coming from the kitchen.  
  
"We better go and investigate," said Egon as he put his glasses on his face.  
  
Ray, Egon, Peter and Winston entered the kitchen and looked  
  
around. There were dishes everywhere. Most of them were scattered on the floor. broken in pieces  
  
Ray took out his PKE Meter. " Wow a class seven or higher! Oh wow! Come on guys let's get that sucker."  
  
Slimer floated ahead of them.  
  
"Yeah get that sucker! Let's go Ray."  
  
" Right on Slimer."  
  
"Winston, I think we better get going. Before Ray tries to bust the ghost by himself," Egon said as he pushed his glasses back into place .  
  
Winston nodded his head as he watched Peter followed Ray.   
  
When he caught up with his friend, Ray was standing there looking at a free floating female ghost wearing a wedding dress, once white, but now yellow and decayed with the passage of time. The ghost looked back at him. Suddenly she screamed and rushed towards him.  
  
"Why? Why did you leave me at the alter?" She asked in a ghostly voice pointing her long bony finger at Ray.  
  
"Uh Peter... I think she's asking you something," Ray said to Peter.  
  
I'm talking to you!" screamed the female. Why did you leave me alone and make a fool out of me? Answer me!" screamed the ghostly figure, as she slimed him with some kind of yellow disgusting cream.  
  
As the cream dripped down on Ray, he jumped back in surprise. "Hey lady I have no idea what you are talking about. We never even met ." He then turned to Peter firing up his proton gun. "Come on Peter, she's toast. Besides I like coffee with my cream."  
  
Peter smiled as he charged up also and together they both fired but nothing happened. The ghost suddenly swooped down and grabbed Ray by his arm.  
  
"You will not get out of marrying me this time you little worm," She croaked with venom.  
  
Ray tried to pull away but she was too strong for him. He turned to his friend. "Peter! Get Egon and Winston! I'm too young to get married! And she's not my type!" He cried as she disappeared with him.  
  
Peter ran to the spiral staircase and ran up them two steps at a time. "Winston, Egon, come quick, a female ghostly bride grabbed Ray and disappeared with him.   
  
"Say what?" asked a bewildered Winston."  
  
"Some female ghost took Ray" answered Peter.  
  
Egon came out of his lab. He had gone in there to retrieve his PKE meter and heard the words that Peter said, "Peter how long ago did this happen?" asked Egon with a worried look in his eyes.  
  
Peter thought for a moment "Not long more than a few minutes ago. And our proton guns didn't work on her. Come on we got to find him, she wants Ray to marry her."   
  
Winston looked at him. "So. You always said Ray needed a girlfriend."  
  
Egon raised his eyebrow. "I think he would want one who's alive, Winston."  
  
Winston nodded knowing his little joke was in bad taste. "Yeah Egon, I guess that would be better. Sorry you guys. Well come on we have to find Ray." Winston headed for the pole with Egon and Peter following right behind him.  
  
******  
  
Ray was on the floor tied up. The ghostly bride was looking at him. She bent down and ran her long clammy, boney fingers across his cheek. Then grabbed his chin to kiss him.  
  
At the touch of her lips on his he shudderd . She stared at him. "You 're afraid of me? Really Raymond," she purred as she kissed him again.  
  
Ray roughly pushed her away, His skin felt like it was crawling all over his body. "Say lady. Why do you think I jilted you? There's no way it could have been me. You look like you are from the 19th century and I wasn't born until 1959, which is in the 20th century." The bride ghost looked at Ray and began to shriek . Ray moved away from the shieking bride ghost. "Look I'm sorry you were jilted but if you just let me help. "  
  
The ghost stared at him. As Ray watched he noticed that she seemed to have calmed down a little. He tried smiling at her. Maybe he could get her to tell him what was wrong.  
  
"You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't   
  
know yours."  
  
"Lorraine!" she screamed.  
  
"That's a really pretty name," he replied. "Look, Lorraine. I'm telling you the truth. I'm not the person you think I am."   
  
Suddenly the ghostly bride screamed. "I don't care if you 're not the man who jilted me! You will take his place and be with me for ever and ever!"  
  
The bride ghost took out a dagger and plunged the dagger straight at his heart.  
  
*******  
  
Egon had tracked Ray and the ghostly bride with his PKE metor to a warehouse located near the East River and now the other three ghostbusters were on the other side blasting away at the door to get in and help their friend  
  
Ray somehow got loose from his bonds . He ran to the nearest exit. 'Boy that's what I get for trying to help.' hearing the blasting of the ion guns he called out, "Peter, Egon, Winston, Help!!!!!!!"  
  
The ghostly bride screamed again and threw the dagger. This time, the dagger didn't miss. It caught Ray in the back near the shoulder blade and his eyes filled with tears of shock and pain as he fell into Egon's arms just as his friend came running in.  
  
Ray's shoulder hurt him terribly . As he looked up into the worried blue eyes of Egon, he cried in pain "It hurts Egon. Oh God it hurts."  
  
Egon placed his hand on Ray's face and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Hold on Raymond. Hold on. I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
"Hey Egon you do that, while Winston and I hold back this bride freak," said Peter, as he and Winston fired their proton guns towards the ghostly bride. Egon swooped Ray into his arms and hurried to the nearest exit.   
  
"Pour it on Winston! I think we're getting her this time."  
  
"No!!!!!!! You can't take him NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!---   
  
The Ghostly bride swooped towards the door to try and stop Egon. Suddenly she felt the sharp pain of the ions beams and she screamed in pain. This time, she was unable to break loose. "No! No! He was supposed to be mine! Bring him back!" She screamed.  
  
"Winston, hurry throw out a trap before she gets loose."   
  
Winston quickly threw out the trap and pressed on the pedal. "Trap open!" He warned. Both he and Peter averted their eyes as the ghostly bride screamed and strugged but soon the trap shut and trapped her inside. Peter went over and picked it up.   
  
"Say good night lady."  
  
*******  
  
Ray did his best to stay awake but he was slowly losing consciousness Egon," he whispered.  
  
"Ssh don't try to talk." Egon placed him in the back of Ecto carefully, then covered him with a blanket. Ray looked at him. "I'm sorry," he said and then passed out. Egon stroked his auburn hair and got into Ecto beside him holding his hand which felt clammy and he knew Ray was going into shock. Peter and Winston came running out.  
  
We got the ghost ."   
  
"Good. Winston you drive. I'm riding in the back with Ray."  
  
"Egon I want to too."  
  
Egon sadly shook his head he knew Peter wanted to be with Ray also and it hurt him because he knew there was no room for three grown men in the back. "Peter there's no room I'm sorry."  
  
Peter relenting, nodded his head. " Okay,Egon. Just keep an eye on him."  
  
Egon looked up. "I will Peter."  
  
"And protect him."  
  
"I will with my life if need be."  
  
Peter sat down but he kept looking back at Ray who looked so still and pale.   
  
Winston soon came to a stop in front of St. Francis Hospital. He and Peter hurried out of Ecto and went back to help Egon with Ray. As they got there Egon was already out of Ecto and had Ray comfortably in his arms.   
  
"I have him, let's hurry in to the emergency room," said Egon. No sooner did he say that than a big swirl of wind came up and started to pulled Ray out of Egon's grip . "No, you can't have him!" yelled Egon as he tried to hold on to his friend with all his might, but the whirlwind was too strong for Egon to hold on.   
  
The whirlwind yanked Ray from his arms and up through a hole in the sky then it started to closed. Egon made a desperated leap for the portal , just before it closed. He made it, but Peter and Winston, who were trying like mad, fell short of their leaps. "Egon! Ray!" yelled Peter and Winston.  
  
As the dark whirlwind spun around and around, Egon reached out his hand towards Ray. Even though the wind was strong Egon managed to grab hold. He stared into Ray's face and knew he would die if he didn't get help soon.   
  
Soon they landed with a hard thump. Egon's body was now protecting Ray as a huge Dark ghost towered in front of him. ---   
  
"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY BABY GIRL'S BEAU?" He demanded loudly.  
  
Egon looked up at the dark ghost and even though he was somewhat afraid, he stood up and faced the spirit.  
  
"First of all, Ray is not her beau, and second of all we trapped her because she was on a terrorizing rampage and she hurt Ray. Look you have to let us go because if you don't, Ray will died," said Egon.  
  
"No I don't. It won't make any difference if he dies. That way he can be with my little girl." At that moment the dark ghost took Ray from Egon and placed an invisible shield, between them. Egon looked startled and tried to force himself through the shield.  
  
"What are you doing? I can't helped him if I can't get to him! Don't you see, he'll die!" said Egon desperately.  
  
"That's the idea," and then the ghost threw back his head and started to laugh   
  
TBC 


	2. Ghostly Bride's Obession 2

Title Ghostly Bride's Obsession 2/6  
  
Authors Susie and Irene   
  
Rated PG  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own The Real Ghostbusters   
  
Part Two  
  
Egon knew that somehow he had to calm down. "Think, Spengler," he chided himself. "I know I'm smarter than he is. I have to think of a way to help Ray, and get us both out of here."  
  
He then looked up at the menacing ghost, to say something to it, but suddenly the ghost was gone. Egon suddenly got a sick feeling deep down inside his stomach that made him shiver.  
  
*****  
  
On the other side of the vortex, Peter and Winston were trying to find a way to their friends. Peter had already sent Slimer home because the little green ghost was so upset. The room suddenly became cold and damp. The wind began to pick up and suddenly out of nowhere the black whirl returned. "Peter watch out!" cried out Winston's in warning, as the black whirl came just above Peter's head. Before Peter could move out of the way, the same ghostly hand that took Ray and Egon appeared out of the vortex and snatched the trap that held the ghostly bride right out of his hand and disappeared. The force had been so strong that Peter landed on his rear. Winston ran over to him. "Man are you okay?"  
  
Peter looked up at Winston. "I'm fine. I always like to loose a trap and land on my rear."  
  
Winston looked up at the now calm ceiling. "I think we better find another way in."  
  
Peter only shook his head. This was Egon's field and Egon was with Ray and neither he nor Winston knew what had become of them.  
  
*******  
  
While the ghost was gone Egon quickly took out his PKE meter to try and find a weak spot on the shield to get to Ray. .Once he located it he turn up his PKE meter to a high note to shatter the shield . Once the shield was down he went quickly to Ray's side   
  
His friend was still unconscious. Egon carefully removed Ray's hair from across his forehead. "I'll get us out of here Ray. I swear I won't let you died."  
  
Suddenly, the ghost reappeared he grabbed Egon and tossed him away from Ray like an old discarded toy. Then he replaced the shield stronger than it was before.  
  
Egon crawled back to the shield and tried to break through again but when he touched it, it felt like a thousands of volts of electricity going through his body.  
  
The ghost smiled evilly as he threw the trap to Egon then he picked up the unconscious Ray by his neck and lifted his dangling body high in the air.  
  
Egon's face became dark as he reached out towards his friend. "Let him go! You're going to choke him!"  
  
The ghost placed his hand on top of Ray's head and faced Egon." You let my little girl out of that contraption or I will crack his skull open like a peanut."  
  
Egon stared at the dark menacing figure and then at the trap. Knowing he had no choice, with a heavy sigh he stepped on the pedal and released the ghosty bride.  
  
She flew out and around him sneering at him as she spoke in her ghostly voice. "See I told you I would get him back. Daddy always wants me to be happy." She flew over to her father. "Is he ready yet daddykins?" She looked at Ray who was still being held by her father and her whole face lited up. "He sure does look like he's ready."  
  
The dark menacing figure held Ray up higher and took a long look at him. He didn't understand what his daughter saw in this creature. The one on the ground was smarter and much better looking. This ... thing.. was nothing as far as he was concerned.   
  
"Are you sure you want this one babykins? I mean that one is better looking." he said, pointing at Egon.  
  
Lorraine stamped her ghostly feet. "I want that one daddy!" She flew up to Ray and ran her fingers through his hair. "He's got such soft hair daddy and he's so cute and cuddly." She then turned to her father, her eyes now blazing as she spoke in a loud thundering voice. "Now is he ready or not?"  
  
Her father still holding Ray by his neck looked at her. "He will be unless blondy there wants to fight me for his life. I could used a good fight just about now."  
  
Egon was now standing on his feet and he was mad. This had gone too far. "You release Ray! Now! If you think for one microsecond that I'm going to let you take Ray, you have another thing coming. I'll fight you to the death if I have to," said Egon as he was still trying to break through the shield again.  
  
The dark ghost laughed as he dropped Ray to the ground. "There I let him go. Are you happy now?"   
  
Egon just stared at him and then at his friend, who laid crumpled on the ground "If I get through again and Raymand is dead, you and your daughter are toast."  
  
Ray slowly began to regain consciousness. His mind was slowly picking up what was being said, and he was scared, but he not so much for himself but more for Egon. He knew without a doubt that Egon probably wouldn't have a chance with the dark ghost.  
  
"Egon. Please no, I don't want anything to happen to you. I would rather go with them, than have you hurt or worse ." He replied in a low whisper.   
  
Egon touched the shield in an effort to touch Ray. "Ray, I would rather died than have you be taken from us. I will find a way to stop them."  
  
The dark figure walked over to Ray and again picked him up, but this time by his collar. "When did you wake up? Did I say you could? No I didn't!"  
  
Ray struggled trying to get loose, but he was too weak and now the ghost was looking at him with piercing eyes and he snarled at him. "I don't even remembering giving you permission to speak. I better do something about that." He then touched Ray on his forehead . Ray let out a piercing scream and and his whole body went limp again and the ghost dropped him back on the floor. He then turned to Egon. "And as for you, Dr Spengler. I will leave you something to remember your friend by when he's gone."  
  
The dark ghostly figure swooped down at Ray. Then he placed his hand on Ray's shoulder wound. Egon watched in amazement as Ray's wound disappeared. The ghost then pointed his fingers at Egon. The Physicist felt a burning pain in his shoulder and he let out the same piercing scream Ray had earlier and then passed out The dark ghost looked at him then turned to his daughter. "Lorriane, pick up your beau and let's go. We have much to do."  
  
Lorriane hurried over and threw Ray over her shoulder and then both the ghosts along with their captive vanished leaving an unconscious Egon behind..  
  
****  
  
Janine was sitting at her desk doing her nails when Slimer came in all excited.  
  
"Ray, Egon, ghost! Got them! Ray and Egon!"  
  
"Slimer what are you trying to say?"  
  
Slimer grabbed Janine and screamed at her. "NASTY GHOST TOOK RAY AND EGON!"  
  
Janine was about to asked more when the phone rang. "Yes sir, we will get to you as soon as we can. Okay sir as soon possible." Janine sat back in her chair "Egon was taken by a ghost ? Slimer how did that happened?"  
  
"Ghost took Ray and Egon went to help him?"  
  
Before Slimer could say more the phone rung again. She quickly answered it.   
  
"Hello Ghostbusters Central. Janine speaking. What can we do for you?"  
  
"Janine this is Peter. Ray and Egon are in big trouble. This dark ghost took Ray and Egon went after him We're going to need your help to rescue them. Winston and I are on our way to pick you up. Have your proton pack and be ready."  
  
"Okay Peter, I'll be ready when you get here." She looked up at Slimer who was floating back and forth murmuring to himself. "Don't worry Slimer we'll find a way to save them. We just have too."  
  
"I hope so Janine. I love them so much." The little green ghost flew down at Janine and cried in her arms. She patted him. "It will be okay Slimer, hang in there." After calming Slimer down Janine got into her overalls and soon was ready.  
  
********  
  
Egon slowly regained consciousness. He lay on the cold ground , his shoulder throbbing . His thoughts were racing back and forth. How would Peter and Winston get to them? And what had become of Ray? He slowly tried to get up but felt the pain shooting through his whole body.  
  
"Hey there don't try to move." he heard a soft but familia voice speaking to him. Egon slowly looked up into the face of his grandmother who died when he was ten years old.  
  
"Na- Nana?"  
  
"Hush child. Sleep." She touched his forehead gently.   
  
Egon felt safe for the first time all day and slowly closed his eyes again.  
  
*****  
  
Ecto One arrived at the firehouse. Janine was waiting. She quickly jumped in. "Okay guys we better hurry I hope we can do something. I've been trying to hang on to hope ever since Slimer told me."  
  
Winston nodded as he started up Ecto. "Then we better get back. Pete I hope you have an idea."  
  
"I'm working on one Winston. I'm working on one." Peter replied.  
  
******  
  
Ray awoke in a dark room with a little light coming from a small window. He noticed he was not tied or anything so he decided he would try to leave. But as he opened the unlocked door two huge terror dogs growled at him.  
  
"Nice doggies." he said as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Now you wasn't planning on leaving, was you? Taffy and Fluffy wouldn't like that too well."  
  
Ray shook his head. "No I just wanted to know what time it was."  
  
The ghost smiled. "I recken that's not important. In an hour youse is gonna be married to Lorriane."  
  
"Oh boy, lucky me." he replied in a sarcastic voice. The ghost just stared at him.  
  
*******  
  
Egon, rested his eyes closed, his Nana sat down beside him and placed his head on her lap and began soothing him with his favorite lullaby. "Sleep little baby don't you cry-----  
  
**************  
  
Winston hurried through the streets of New York. His only thought was to get to Egon and Ray. Peter was sitting next to him and still trying to come up with some kind of a solution to their ghostly problem. Janine was sitting in the back and Slimer was sitting next to her.  
  
"Hey Peter, have you come up with something yet?" asked Winston.  
  
"Yeah, Dr.V., have you?" added Janine.  
  
Peter looked at Winston and then back at Janine. "I'm still working on it."  
  
"Well you better come up with something quick, because we're almost there," said Winston.  
  
"Yeah!" said Slimer.  
  
*******************  
  
Ray sat back down on the cot but kept his eyes on the door. The two terror dogs Fluffy and Taffy were staring at him with their horrible red eyes and growling at him every time he made a move. Ray growled right back at them. Suddenly Lorraine and her father entered. Her father walked over to him and poured something down his throat that made Ray gag. Lorraine didn't seem concerned about that, just about the dogs.  
  
"Oh Daddy, you're not going to let those two hurt my lovey-dovey are you?" She asked.   
  
"Only if I have to, my pet. Only if I have to." he answered her while walking away from Ray. The two ghosts then vanished.  
  
Ray, after trying to spit out what he was given, looked up towards the ceiling and said "Come on guys. You better be getting here fast. I'm not sure if I have long to live."  
  
*********  
  
Winston pulled Ecto One up on the curb and they climbed out and hurried back inside the building where the vortex had been. This time ,there was a door standing in the middle of the room   
  
"Now where did that come from?" asked Winston.   
  
Peter charged up his proton pack. "I don't know but it may be our only way in. Come on. Let's blast it." Together all three of them fired at the door.   
  
Egon listened to his Nana's voice as she carefully ran her fingers through his hair. She stopped and listened then she saw the door lighting up. "Oh my Egon, we have company. I better let them in."  
  
  
  
She stood up and opened the door just as Winston, Peter, and Janine fell through. "Welcome. Egon has been hurt and you must take him to the hospital."  
  
  
  
Egon tried his best to sit up but he was too weak. He was detemined not to go. He felt he was needed there.. "Nana I can't go Ray needs my help."  
  
  
  
Peter and Winston hurried over to their friend. "You can't help Ray if you died, now let us take you to the hospital," Peter insisted..  
  
  
  
Egon knew he had no choice he looked towards his Nana. "Please find Ray and look after him till we come back. Please Nana."  
  
  
  
"I will sweetums. I will protect him. You have my word." Egon watched as she vanished.  
  
Winston took one side of him and Peter the other and together they helped him to his feet. They both wrapped an arm around him to support him. Peter said to him, "Okay big guy, lets get you taken care of."  
  
  
  
Egon looked at Peter and said in a low voice "Peter I hope Ray's okay."  
  
  
  
Peter returned the look with a heavy sigh. "I do too Egon. Believed me I do."  
  
******  
  
Ray had no idea what time or day it even was. The stuff the father ghost gave him earlier was making him queasy. He decided to lay down on the cot, hoping that it would help. 


	3. Ghostly Bride's Obession 3

Title Ghostly Bride's Obsession 3/6  
  
Susie and Irene   
  
For disclaimer and rating see part one   
  
Lorraine suddenly entered the room and danced around his cot and he felt like he would puke because she was making him dizzy. But she seemed to ignore that. "I can't wait till we are married," she bubbled.  
  
"I can." Ray muttered still trying to get his stomach to settle.  
  
She sat down on his cot and ran her arm around him pulling him up. Ray felt the stuff come up and he threw up on her but she didn't as much as blink an eye only said to him "Don't be that way Pookie. You and I will be so happy."  
  
"There just one problem you're dead and I'm not." he replied as he wiped his mouth and fell slightly limp against her.   
  
Lorraine smiled noticing for the first time what her father gave Ray was taking effect. "You will be soon, my darling."   
  
"What do you mean?" he asked but he had a funny feeling he all ready knew.  
  
"Silly, daddy gave you poison. That's what he poured down your throat earlier."   
  
Ray gasped as he tried to throw up again. Lorraine stared down at her dress and smiled at him.   
  
It doesn't matter what you do Pookie. In four hours you will be dead and then we can get married."  
  
Lorraine laughed as she got up to leave then noticed an older woman entering. "What do you want?" she asked with venom in her voice.  
  
The older woman bowed. "I 'm sorry miss but I was told to get the groom ready when he died."  
  
"Very well do a good job. I want him to look nice," Lorraine replied as she left. Ray only looked at the woman, he felt too sick to move. Nana Spengler noticed his pain and walked over to him, sitting down by him. "Don't be alarmed Raymond. I'm here to watch over you till your friends come."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in a low voice hardly above a whisper.  
  
"I'm Egon's Nana she replied.  
  
Ray looked more closely at the ghostly older lady. She seemed nice and he saw no reason not to trust her.   
  
"Uh? You're Egon's Nana?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, I am, now don't you worry about a thing. I will protect you, until your friends can arrive. I promised Egon."   
  
Ray nodded "Oh, that's good. Hey is Egon alright?"   
  
She smiled at him. Here this boy was in pain yet he was more concerned for Egon. "Yes, he will be just fine. Your other three friends took him to the hospital.   
  
"Oh you mean Peter, Winston and Janine," he said weakly, the poison slowly taking effect.   
  
"Oh, is that their names? Egon told me your name is Ray. Is this correct?"   
  
"Yes ma'am " he answered.   
  
"Oh you can called me Nana too. Ma'am sounds so old fashioned,"   
  
"Okay Nana," he said as he slowly lost consciousness.   
  
Nana sat down next to Ray and placed her hand on his forehead. Ray 's body tensed up when her icy fingers touched his head.   
  
"Don't be scared Ray," She whispered to him." I'm only taking away the poison that was given to you."   
  
After hearing her voice, Ray relaxed and Nana was able to cure him of the poison. She smiled as he fell into a restful sleep. "Sleep little one, help will soon be here."   
  
********************  
  
Winston, Peter, and Slimer were on their way to rescue Ray, leaving Janine with Egon back at the hospital. It wasn't long before they arrived and started to make their way into the passageway Nana had told them about. It led to where Ray was. They were making good time when they were suddenly blocked by two giant terror dogs.   
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr!"   
  
All of them fired at the dogs but except for yelping a little the terror dogs didn't even budge.   
  
Winston lowered his gun and looked at Peter. "Okay Pete, how do we get by them?"   
  
"Gee, Winston, I was hoping you had an idea. Any suggestion Spuds?"   
  
"I don't know," said Slimer, shrugging what little shoulders he had.   
  
Winston shook his head. Well we could try the old fashioned way. Anyone got a stick?"   
  
Slimer felt around himself. "I think I do." He reached into his body and pulled out a slimy stick and gave it to Peter.   
  
Peter looked at the slimy stick in disgust. "Hey it was Winston's idea."   
  
"Go on Pete, just do it." Winston said with a sigh.   
  
" Okay. But this better work."   
  
  
  
"Sure it will. What dog can't resist a good game of fetch?" replied Winston.  
  
Peter only gave him a look and started getting excited as he waved the stick above his head.   
  
"Here boys, fetch the stick!"   
  
Both terrors dogs got excited and jumped around him like puppies. Peter quickly threw the stick and both dogs raced after it. "I can't believed even terror dogs like to fetch," exclaimed Peter.   
  
"All dogs do my man," replied Winston. "Now let's go get Ray."   
  
They hurried on down the passageway when Slimer spotted Ray first.   
  
"Ray! Ray! Ray!" Ray had only woken up a few minutes before that and he was talking to Nana when he heard Slimer. The green ghost hurried towards the occultist, sliming him up and down.   
  
Ray didn't care he was so happy to see Slimer that he gave him a big hug in return.  
  
"Oh Slimer, am I glad to see you."   
  
  
  
"Well at least he's glad to see one of us," said Peter.   
  
Ray looked over and saw Peter and Winston. "Peter! Winston! Boy, am I glad to see you guys."   
  
  
  
Both of his friends hurried over to him as fast as they could. When Suddenly Nana called out a warning. "Stop!"   
  
Peter and Winston stopped. "Hey lady I don't care if you are Egon 's grandmother we came to get Ray out of here." Peter exclaimed .   
  
TBC 


	4. Ghostly Bride's Obession 4

Title Ghostly Bride's Obsession 4/6  
  
Susie and Irene   
  
She placed her hands on her hips. "You listen to me Peter Venkman. If you try to get any closer ,   
  
you will be barbecue , there an invisable bean at the entrance."   
  
Winston looked down at the entrance then back at Peter. "Now what do we do?"   
  
Peter looked at Slimer. "Spuds, do you think you can turn that beam off?"   
  
Slimer looked at the beam he could see. "I think I slime it so it doesn't work."   
  
Peter nodded. "Go for it Spuds."   
  
Slimer nodded and dove into the beam. The beam shot sparks through Slimer 's body electrocuting him.   
  
Ray stood up and yelled. "Slimer!"   
  
The green ghost bounced off the walls as the electricity coursed through his body. They all watched as he bounced from wall to wall. Soon Slimer came to a stop and rested on the floor. Slowly his body reformed and he spoke with smoke coming out of his mouth. "It's safe now."   
  
Ray rushed over and picked the green ghost up. "Slimer, don't ever do that again. You could have been killed."   
  
Slimer looked up at him. "Ah Ray I'm all ready dead . I'm a ghost remember?"  
  
.   
  
Ray smiled as he held Slimer. "I sometimes forget Slimer. But they are going to pain . They hurt Egon and took me and you could have been hurt too Slimer. I think it's time for them to paid."  
  
Peter placed his hand on Ray's shoulder to calm the occultist down. "Easy, Tex. You'll get your chance." Ray nodded looking down at Slimer who was now fast asleep.   
  
Nana went over to the door so she could listen. Suddenly she turned around. "Hide, someone is coming. Ray, get back on the cot. I have to make it look like you are still dying."   
  
Quickly Peter took Slimer from Ray and with Winston, hid. Ray got back on the cot and Nana touched him. To anyone else, Ray looked like he was dying but he was only asleep.   
  
  
  
**************  
  
Janine stood there and watched her charge. "Egon, where do you think you're going?"   
  
Egon was slowly putting his shirt back on wincing at the pain. "To help save Ray, " he snapped. "You can either stay here or come with me but I'm going."   
  
He stood up and winced again at the pain. Janine was by his side in a second. "Egon, you can hardly move. Please lay back down."   
  
"Janine, you don't understand. I have too. I'm the only one who can save him. Peter and   
  
Winston may get in but there is no way they can stop the wedding."   
  
"And you can?" she asked hands on her hips.   
  
"Yes I can." he replied softly.   
  
"How?" she asked.   
  
He looked at her firmly. "By offering to her father what he really wants."   
  
Janine didn't like the sound of this. "And that is?"   
  
Egon spoke quietly knowing she wouldn't like the answer. "Me."   
  
********   
  
Peter and Winston found a good place to hide and Nana sat there rocking and looking over at Ray, before Lorraine walked into the room. "Is he almost dead?"   
  
"I was told to wait till he died not to check. Check him yourself." Came Nana answered to her.   
  
"You old bag! I'll do it myself." She went over towards Ray who was pretending to be dying from the poison. Which thanks to Nana was easy. He looked unconscious but he wasn't and he could heard and feel everything around him. Lorraine sat down, beside him and placed her boney arms around his body stoking his hair.   
  
"It won't be much longer my love. It won't be much longer. The poison is going through your body as I speak."   
  
Ray was laying there and trying his best not to shove her away. The smell of death was all around her, but he had to keep still, for his sake, and Peter's and Winston's as well. Lorraine kissed him gently on his lips and then got up and walked away and out of the room.   
  
Once Lorraine was gone, Nana walked over to Ray and touched him on his lips and he quickly sat up. "Yuck!" he exclaimed as he wiped his shirt sleeve across his lips in disgust as his two buddies and Slimer came out of hiding.   
  
"Boy, was that a nightmare," said Peter as he could only watch as the ghost kissed Ray.   
  
"Man, you can say that again Peter," said Winston. He then turned to Ray, "Boy Ray, I sure don't envy you."   
  
"Yeah, Ray," agreed Peter. "That must have been worse than being kissed by Slimer."   
  
"Hey! I resent that!" replied Slimer.   
  
Ray smiled glad that Slimer was okay after his experience.   
  
"Guys, believe me, it wasn't no picnic and, Peter, you should apologize to Slimer ."  
  
Peter looked at Slimer and kind of gave him an affectionate shove. "Sorry Spuds,"   
  
"That's okay Peter," replied Slimer as he gave the psychologist a slimy hug.   
  
Nana watched and listened for a few minutes and then she interrupted.   
  
"Now that's settled. The next thing to do is figure out a way to get Ray out of this."   
  
"Yeah, I wish your grandson was here. He'll know what to do," said Ray.   
  
******************  
  
Janine gave Egon a looked that could have killed. "Egon Spengler, if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, you're damn right I don't like it!"   
  
Egon just turned away and headed for the door, and called over his shoulder, "Are you coming or not?" Janine just sighed and followed Egon out the door.   
  
  
  
TBC 


	5. Ghostly Bride's Obession 5

Title Ghostly Obsession 5/6  
  
Susie and Irene   
  
For disclaimer and rating see part one   
  
Egon carefully looked around making sure that no one was watching. "Okay,Janine ,the coast is clear. Let's go." She nodded and quickly they left the hospital and carefully made it to her car. Egon waited as she unlocked her door then got in. "You drive," he said. She nodded as she got in. "Okay where are we going Egon?"   
  
"A warehouse near the East river." Egon replied as he closed his eyes to rest. Janine looked over at him as she started the car. "Egon are you okay?"   
  
He opened his eyes and gave her a smile. "I'm fine, just worried about Ray."   
  
******  
  
Ray sighed again and Egon's grandmother could tell he was worried. She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry little one. Help will come soon."   
  
Ray smiled back at her. "Nana?"   
  
"Yes little one?"   
  
"Please don't called me that."   
  
Nana laughed at little. "Okay Ray," she replied.   
  
Peter and Winston softly giggled. Suddenly the dark whirlwind started up and soon Lorraine's father with his daughter appeared.   
  
"Daddy they are like totally crashing my wedding." Lorraine screamed as she stamped her feet like a spoiled child.   
  
Her father said nothing but waved his hand and made all of them except Ray disappeared. Ray stared at the dark ghost his face red with anger. "What did you do with them?"   
  
The ghost looked at him. "I could have killed them, be thankful that I didn't."   
  
"I 'm not asking you again. What did you do to them, where are they?" Ray demanded.  
  
The ghost smiled at him and replied cooly. "I sent them to Antarctica "   
  
Ray stared at him his mouth open as Lorraine cuddled next to him. "It's time to get married Pookie."   
  
*****  
  
Janine raced her car toward the warehouse. She parked by the warehouse Egon indicated to her and once they were out of the car. She followed Egon as he headed for the door.  
  
Janine and Egon stood in front of the door. "Okay, Egon. What do you want me to do?"   
  
Egon straightened up, opened the door and painfully stepped into the building. Janine, noticing how much pain he was in, rushed to his side.   
  
"Egon, you really should be back at the hospital. You're just in too much pain."   
  
"Janine, my pain can wait. I have to save Ray." Egon reached into his pocket and noticed he didn't have his PKE meter. "Janine I left my PKE meter in your trunk would you go back and get it for me? Oh and an object that looks like a briefcase."  
  
Janine left and soon returned with the items Egon wanted. She stared at the briefcase. She wondered to herself how it could help. "Egon, what is this briefcase thing supposed to do?" she asked.   
  
"I'll explain in a little while. In the meantime help me set it up. We don't have much time."   
  
Janine quickly helped Egon with the task and then helped him to the ground and sat beside him while he made a few more adjustments.   
  
She watched as Egon as he opened up the briefcase and pulled out what looked like a tripod. "Janine? Do you see the camera in the briefcase? Janine looked and nodded.   
  
"Good." Egon replied . "Please take it out and put it on this tripod and then get behind it and take my picture."   
  
*****************************************   
  
The two men were trying their best to stay warm as they walked. "Hey man I wish I had a coat. Man it's freezing," said Zeddemore as he wrapped his arms around himself trying to get warm.   
  
"Boy you can say that again Winston. You can say that again," replied Peter as he blew on his hands and rubbed them together.   
  
"Okay Peter, I will. Man it's freezing.   
  
Both men stood shivering as they tried to figure out what to do.   
  
********   
  
Janine looked confused. "Take your picture? But why?"   
  
"Janine, please we don't have time for questions. Just take my picture."   
  
Janine folded her arms, "Not until you tell me why!"   
  
Egon sighed but knew he had no choice. "This camera is something I invented for such an occasion . When you take my picture it will send me back into the dark realm where Ray is. Make sure you keep the negative or we won't get back."   
  
"But what about Ray? He doesn't have a picture or negative!"   
  
"As long as I have his hand he will come back with me."  
  
"I hope this works Egon and you both come back."   
  
"Janine I will come back with Ray even if it his body. Now take the picture."   
  
Janine stood behind the camera . "Uh smile Egon."   
  
Egon gave a half hearty smile as she pressed the button and then he vanished. Janine stood there and whispered, "Good Luck Egon."   
  
****   
  
Peter looked around. "Come on there's got to be an airport around her somewhere."   
  
Winston gave Peter a dirty look as he shivered where he stood.   
  
"Do you really think we will find an airport around here?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Yeah, sure we will."   
  
Winston tried to stopped shivering long enough to get out his PKE meter.   
  
"Come on Peter, get out your PKE meter and help me find the portal that will sent us back."   
  
Peter's teeth began to chatter and his feet felt like they were not part of him.   
  
"Winston I'm freezing,"   
  
"Man, I'm not baking like a hot potato you know. Come on let's looked for that portal."   
  
Peter took out his PKE meter and both men began to search for the portal. Within minutes they found it and together jumped into it. They landed hard in front of the two terror dogs . And the two terror dogs chased them. And for the third time both men fell throught another portal. This time as they came out, they knocked Janine down.  
  
"Hey Janine are you all right?" asked Peter as he helped her up.   
  
"Never mind me, I dropped the negative and it's hard to see in here, help me find it. With out it, Egon and Ray can't return from the other realm!"   
  
****************************  
  
As the bright flash from the camera vanished, Egon looked around. "Whew, well I made it. Now to find Ray."   
  
*******   
  
Peter looked around. "Negative? Janine what are you talking about?"   
  
Janine said with her head still down looking. "It's the only thing that will bring Egon and Ray back without it they won't get out of the dark realm."   
  
"Then we better find it," replied Winston.   
  
Janine suddenly looked up. "How did you guys get out?  
  
Winston shook his head . I've no idea."  
  
*****   
  
Egon stood hidden as he watch many ghost coming by. They were dress very fancy . He followed them .  
  
"I can't believed she finally getting married." One of the ghost said.  
  
"Oh whose she marring ?"  
  
"So poor sucker. His life going to be a living heck."  
  
"Uh don't you mean death?" Both of the ghost laughed. Another ghost join them. "Say is the wedding going to be held in the grand ball room?"  
  
"It sure is . Come on let's hurried ."  
  
Egon blend in with them as they all hurried towards the grand ball room . But when he got there he was stopped by a purple ghost." You a friend of the groom or... never mind . You're a friend of the groom."   
  
"Actually I would like to speak with the bride's father if I may."   
  
The purple ghost looked at Egon. "Have a seat over there. I'll see if the boss wants to see you."   
  
Egon walked over and sat down and waited.   
  
***   
  
Ray was laying down on the cot looking up at the ceiling. He heard the door open and Lorraine walked in.   
  
"Isn't it bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding?" he asked sarcastically.   
  
She walked over to him and grabbed his throat and pulled him up, squeezing tightly, she replied calmly as Ray struggled to breathe. "I don't know how you managed to escape the poison my love but once the preacher pronounces us man and wife and I kiss you, no one will be able to save you." She dropped him back down on the cot. "Now get up and get dressed."   
  
Ray was now wheezing as he slowly sat up. He watched her leave and once he could breathe again, he slowly began to put on the smelly, decayed clothes left for him. Slimer watch him and came down to him.  
  
"Ray okay?"  
  
Ray looked up at him. "Yeah sure Slimer I'm fine."  
  
Slimer froated near him. "It will be okay Ray."  
  
"Thanks Spuds. Now you better get out of here before she comes back."  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Go Slimer . I'll be all right."  
  
Slimer nodded as he left but he only left the room he would stay closed just in case Ray needed him.   
  
*************   
  
After searching for about 10 minutes Janine finally found the negative. "Here it is. I found it guys."   
  
"Good, now that's settled, you can use that crazy camera to get me and Peter back there."   
  
TBC 


	6. Ghostly Bride's Obession 6 Final

Title Ghostly' Brides's Obsession 6/6  
  
Authors Susie and Irene  
  
Winston grabbed Peter and then told Janine to take their picture.   
  
"Okay you two, smile for the birdie."   
  
As the light from the camera went off Janine watched Peter and Winston vanish like Egon had done earlier vanished.   
  
"Good luck," she said and then she held on to both negatives.   
  
.  
  
****************************   
  
"Sir, one of the groom's friends is here to see you," said the purple ghost.   
  
"What could he possibly want? If he thinks I'm going to change my mind, about Lorraine marrying his friend, well he is sadly mistaken. These solid creatures, why don't they admit when they're beaten?"   
  
The dark ghost had Egon send to him , "Okay, what do you want this time and if it's about your friend forget it. He's marring my daughter."   
  
******************************   
  
Ray looked around the room and realized that unless his friends got there, it would soon be to late.   
  
"Guys, you better hurry."   
  
**********   
  
Egon looked at the dark ghost. "Let's get to the chase. You don't want your daughter to marry Ray any more than I do."  
  
The dark ghost nodded. "And your point?"  
  
"You let Ray go and I'm yours. I will do what ever it is you want."  
  
"My daughter loves her new toy. Why should I hurt her?"  
  
"You need me and you know it." replied Egon.  
  
"Yes and the other human is ..."  
  
"Stupid, dumb, really a waste of your time. But me on the other hand," said Egon.  
  
"Yes you on the other hand. I see your point. My daughter is spoiled. I think I can get her to change her mind." He stopped and called for his daughter. "Lorraine!"  
  
Lorraine appeared in front of her father. "Yes father."  
  
Lorraine? Do you remember that fur coat you wanted?"  
  
"Yes father?  
  
"Give up that human you want to marry and it's yours."  
  
Lorraine disappeared and reappeared in the room Ray was in.   
  
"I'm getting my fur I don't want you any more. Daddy got me something better then you. So get out!"   
  
"Huh? How do I get out of here?" Ray looked around confused .  
  
Before she could answer him .Ray was in front of the dark ghost and Egon. "You are free to go. Stupid."   
  
"Hey! What about Egon?" Ray demanded.   
  
"He's has agreed to stay." The dark ghost simply replied.   
  
Ray was horrified . "Egon! No! You can't!"   
  
Egon looked at his friend. I made a deal that if he let you go I would stay. Now go before he changes his mind."  
  
"Egon! No I won't leave you!" Ray reached for him but Egon pushed him away.   
  
"I said get out! I never want to see you again! Get out, you stupid little fool!"  
  
Ray shook his head. "Egon, I know you didn't mean what you said and I am not leaving without you."   
  
"Ray, please do as I say and leave. There's nothing you or the guys can do now."   
  
"Don't bet on it Spengs. Hey Winston have you ever crashed a wedding before?   
  
"Peter, my man, I can't say I have, but there's always a first time for everything."   
  
"Here you two, catch!" said Peter as he threw the protons packs to his friends.   
  
"It's time to crash this wedding! Are you with me guys?"   
  
Placing the proton pack on his back Ray cried out happily. You bet Peter!"   
  
Egon stared at his proton pack and left it on the floor.   
  
"Egon ,pick up your pack." cried Ray.  
  
Egon shook his head stubbonly "No, I promised. You three get out of here while you can."   
  
"No way man, we're not leaving without you." said Winston.   
  
"Uh, uh. No way, no how. Now pick that damn thing up and start busting, because Spengs this is one promise that you're not keeping," protested Peter in an angry voice.   
  
Egon shook his head again. The wedding guests watched with amusement. The dark ghost laughed."You are a coward Dr. Spengler."   
  
"Oh he shouldn't have said that," replied Winston. Egon slowly bent down and picked up his proton pack. His face was red with rage and he stood up and pointed the ion gun at the dark ghost.  
  
"I've had it with you and your daughter. I've never broken a promise to any of my friends or family but you are neither. Let's get him boys."   
  
Together they fired on the dark ghost but he felt nothing. "Full stream give him everything we got." called out Ray.   
  
"No wait! We need to trap them together." Egon replied. The dark ghost sneered. "You will never trap us together human."   
  
Egon said nothing, but just lowered his ion rifle. The dark ghost grinned thinking he had won. Lorraine come in here we have won."   
  
Lorraine entered. The dark ghost pointed at Ray. "Do you still want that creature?"   
  
She looked at Ray and made a face. "No daddy. She wrapped her arms around her fur coat. "I got this now.   
  
"Good then I can destroyed them all."   
  
Egon raised his hand. "You could at least let me give them their wedding gift."   
  
"But the wedding is over she said no." said the dark ghost for the first time puzzled.   
  
Egon placed the diamond shaped box on the floor. Lorraine flew at it. "Oh daddy I must see what's inside."   
  
The dark ghost suddenly knew what it was and called out to his daughter. "No Lorraine! Stay away! It's a trap!"  
  
Lorraine paid no attention to her father because she loved pretty boxes instead she opened it.   
  
Suddenly Egon pressed down on the button and she was sucked into the ghost trap. He then turned to the dark ghost. "Now that we have her and you no longer have a prisoner and can no longer force me to let her go, You can join her. Say good night." All of them fired at him and soon they had him and Egon opened the trap and he was also sucked in.   
  
Peter stood and looked at the trap. "Oh nuts," he said .   
  
"What's wrong, Peter?" asked Egon as he went over to pick up the trap.   
  
Oh nothing, except now I won't get to kiss the bride," Peter snapped his finger.   
  
"Oh brother," said Ray as he rolled his eyes. Believed me Peter, you didn't miss anything. It was like kissing a dead fish."   
  
Peter placed his arm around Ray 's shoulder. "Hum when is the last time you kissed a dead fish Ray?'   
  
Ray sheepishly smiled at him.   
  
"Hey man this is one wedding I'm glad that didn't go through." Winston said.   
  
"Yes. I quite agree Winston. Well, let's contact Janine so we can go home and put these two where they never harm anyone again."   
  
"I second, that Egon," said Ray.   
  
Peter and Winston both nodded in agreement. Egon picked up his transmitter and contacted Janine. "Oaky everyone hold hands we're going home. " Egon said. Each of the ghostbuster held hands and waited   
  
--  
  
Janine sat on the floor by the camera waiting. Nan had asked Slimer to return to Janine .She told him Ray was okay and he should be with Janine because she was alone ' Janine told Slimer about the camara and what it did and now he was hovering over it. Suddenly the camara jumped. "Janine! Janine! They ready! Hurry! Hurry!"   
  
Janine jumped up and turned the camera on. As soon as her friends reappeared she, and ran into Egon's arms. Egon smiled at her. "Are you okay Egon?"   
  
"Yes. After the dark ghost and his daughter were caught the pain went away." Janine lifted his shirt and saw that the wound was gone.   
  
Ray suddenly turned and headed for the door.   
  
"Hey Tex. Where's you going in such a hurry?"   
  
Ray turned back around. "I' m going home now and get something to eat. I'm starving."   
  
Peter grabbed him and ruffled his hair. "You almost lost your life in here and all you can think of is food?"   
  
"Yeah. They didn't feed me." Ray replied ."And I'm starving."   
  
"Then come on Tex. I'll buy you a pizza."   
  
Ray's face lit up. "Thanks Peter as long as it doesn't have pineapples on it."   
  
"Ray you don't know what you're missing. Come on Tex let's go."   
  
Winston turned to Egon and pointed to the traps. "I hope we've seen the last of those two."   
  
Egon held up the traps. "Yes I believed we have. Come on let's go have some pizza. Janine are you coming?"   
  
"Yes Egon."   
  
"Yay Pizza!" yelled Slimer as he followed his friends, now safe and sound, to Ecto and the promise of pizza.   
  
The End 


End file.
